Where Dragons Rule
by Nukascar101 aka RevRav
Summary: Fed up with their loses to the Republicans the Empire has brought three new and highly destructive zoids to the battle, will the Republic be able to regain the upper hand or will the Empire along with Prozen rise to power.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those why haven't seen all the seasons none of the zoids here are made up, all are real and can be seen in a series or two. Also Berserk Fuhrer is the original name of the Berserk Fury, they just changed it for America.

Story Summary: This story will be joining the separate timelines of Zoids from Chaotic Century to Fuzors but not as a time traveling fic, the times are just mixed together so that the different Zoids and characters can be set together. It will follow the war theme of Chaotic Century.

Plot Summary: The Empire is responding to its resent losses by deploying the development of three all new and highly destructive Zoids all wielding the devastating Charged Particle Cannon. Will the Republic's new Liger type Zoids be able to defeat these?

* * *

Empire, 11:00 AM

The Regent Gunther Prozen sat at his desk just staring intently at the door as the latest of the Empire's loses ran through his mind. He narrowed his eyes in disgust as he thought of those rebel Republicans that seemed to always have a zoid that bested one of theirs in some way and he began to run the list through his head.

"_Those Gojulas are on par with our Iron Kong. Our Rev Raptors could almost annihilate those Command Wolves but those damned Gun Snipers are always there. But it's those accursed Shield Ligers that do the most damage, trumping out once unstoppable Zabre Fangs" _he thought as he gritted his teeth together. Suddenly a knock on the door jolted him from his thoughts, quickly trying to compose himself he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Come in" the Regent called calmly. The door creaked open and a certain blonde haired Major. "Ah Major Schubaltz I assume you've come to give me good news from the battlefield" Prozen said with the calm smirk that he often carried.

"Not exactly sir. We managed to not lose any more territory from the Republic but at the same time we have not gained any" Karl said discretely. Prozen frowned and look down at his desk before standing.

"I've had enough of this Major, as much as I hate to admit it those rebels have the upper hand in the war at the moment" Prozen said his red eyes showing his dislike as they stared into Karl's lime green ones.

"I understand sir. But if I could give a suggestion why not outfit some zoids such as the Zabre Fang's with upgrades like the ones I have as a standard package" Karl suggested not showing any nervousness around the Regent like most soldiers did.

"Then they'll just upgrade their Shield Ligers" Prozen said coldly but then a knowing smirk came to his face. "Follow me Major, there is something I want you to see" he said as he walked to a bookshelf on the left side of the room. Karl watched him confusedly as he reached out and held a book but then the confusion was replaced with surprise as Prozen pulled on the book and the shelf moved to the left to reveal a steel door.

Prozen simply laid a hand on the side of the door and it slowly swung open much more silently than one would expect from such a door. Without even a glance at Karl he walked in, not wanting to get left behind the major hastily followed the Regent ad entered not knowing what was in store. They walked down a dimly lit hallway with a bright light at the end. When they finally emerged into the light Karl stood wide eyes in surprise at what he saw, an entire laboratory and he had never known of its existence till this very moment.

"I'm sure this is all overwhelming for you but this isn't what I wanted to show you" Prozen said and walked to his right. Karl followed although still looked around at his surrounding as the entered another room that was almost pitch black. A simple clap of Prozen's hand where enough to cure this however and Karl almost couldn't breathe because of what was displayed in front of him.

Right there were three large zoids that where obviously based on the body of a tyrannosaurus, one red, one white and one blue. Each seemed to have a backpack on their backs.

The red one had the longest claws, a blade on its head and looked rather bulky compared to the other two. Attached to its backpack where six large boosters and two extensions that resembled medieval shields and appeared to conceal a pair of crab like claws which would come to be known as X-Breakers.

The white one looked very sleek compared to the other two and had claws slightly sharper than the third but not as sharp or long as the red one. Attached to its backpack where two regular sized ion boosters and a pair of long flexible arms that had three blades that came together to form what looked like two drills at their ends, these would be properly named Buster Claws.

The blue one stood out the most. Attached to its backpack where no more than four small integrated guns and two small vertically place wings. What made it stand out the most though was the orange panels that where spread out across its body, on its head, arms, thighs and tail.

"Wh…What are they" Karl said still staring wide eyed at the three monstrous machines that laid dormant.

"You remember the Genosaurer project?" Prozen asked knowing full well the Major knew of it.

"Yes, but I thought it was cancelled" Karl said and slowly turned to watch Prozen. "Are these Genosaurers sir?"

"No they're not. Let me explain, the Genosaurer project was indeed cancelled but only because we found new power while it was in development. That new power is the evolution of the zoid, seeing the possibilities we decided to go straight into this new power and with every new bit of strength came an even better zoid in the waiting." Prozen said with a smirk.

"So these, these are evolutions of the Genosaurer?" Karl asked turning back to the three zoids.

"To some extent yes, the Geno Breaker," Prozen paused and pointed at the red one. "Is a direct product of the Genosaurer project. However the Berserk Fuhrer and Gairyuki," he paused again and pointed at the white one then the blue one. "Those two where a combination of the Genosaurer's basic design and you could say its DNA and special technologies we have developed." Prozen finished. Karl stared at the zoids for a while longer letting all what he was told sink in.

"But sir, they say the Genosaurer could have completely turned to war in our favor if it were put to service, if these are more powerful versions then why haven't you put any out on the battle field yet?" Karl said in a slightly less respective tone to Prozen who let out a short sigh before speaking.

"These zoids have what we describe as a temper" Prozen said looking at the three tyrant predator zoids.

"A temper?" Karl asked completely bewildered. "I understand some zoids have a more aggressive nature than others and I for one believe each zoid has its own personality but how does a simple temper render then unusable"

"When I say temper I don't mean some simple tantrum. They go from not responding at all when we put a pilot in to going almost completely feral and the Geno Breaker even killed a soldier on one occasion. We just can't seem to find the right pilots" Prozen said clutching his fists in anger.

"Well sir if you're looking for the best pilots for these three zoids there's always them you know" Karl said knowing he need not say the actual names of the pilots. Prozen turned his head to watch Karl.

"I didn't want to risk having them test it after all they're practically my sons. But I'm at the end of my rope. Tell them to come into my office in the next half hour, I have a surprise for them" Proze said with a smirk. "I assume you can find your way back". Karl nodded and did a salute before walking aff in the direction they had come from.

* * *

Battle Field, 3:29 PM

A troop of Republican zoids consisting of five Shield Ligers and three Command Wolves wandered through a forest on the look for any signs of an upcoming imperial strike.

"This is so stupid, the Imperials don't come after us anymore, no point in looking for an attack" one of the Liger pilots said with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't be so sure, we always have to be an the look for, wait a sec I'm getting something" a Wolf pilot said and stopped his zoid, all the other stopped and saw three objects on their radar. "Those look kinda big, probably some Zabre Fangs" he said. Suddenly three large shaped landed right in front of them, the filtered forest light shone of the armor of the three tyrannosaurus type zoids as they stared at the Republican troop.

"What in Eve's name are those" another Liger pilot said staring wide eyed as the zoids.

The Geno Breaker and Berserk Fuhrer both deployed what looked like foot locks on the back of their feet. All three straightened their bodies to a ninety degree angle and also straightened their tails from which flaps opened out, though the Fuhrer's and the Gairyuki both had armor covering theirs and the Gairyuki had flaps on the top of its tail only. All three opened their mouths wide and a single gun barrel extended from each, the Fuhrer flipped its two Buster Claws forwards.

The panels on the Gairyuki began to glow, the drills on the Fuhrer began to glow and a vent in the Geno Breaker's backpack also glowed as energy from highly charged particles where collected in their mouths.

"What on Zi is that" one of the Liger pilots said as they all set up their shield and the Command Wolves fell in behind the ligers for cover. All three Imperial zoids fired off their unique cannons and in an instant the Republic troop and much of the surrounding area was vaporized.

Not too far away three Shield Liger who were also on patrol caught sight of the blinding light the the weapons created on firing and also the smoke left from the burning forest. The three zoids rushed to the area but stopped as the ragging inferno halted their progress.

"Wow, what could have done this Van" one of the pilots asked his comrade.

"I don't know Bit, but there's no way we can get in there and find out now. Let's get back to base and see if we can get a search team here later" Van replied and with that all three reluctantly turned around and headed back for base.

* * *

Imperial Base, 5:16 PM

The Geno Breaker, Berserk Fuhrer and Gairyuki slowly walked into the hanger and into a parking space each one next to the other. The cockpits opened and out of the Breaker and Fuhrer came two pale skinned, black haired pilots with black eyes who looked strikingly similar although one was taller than the other, out of the Gairyuki came a tall slightly tanned brunette with dark bluish eyes.

"Wow that was awesome, wasn't it big bro" the shorter of the two dark haired pilots said to the elder.

"Yeah Vega, I guess it was but you're a soldier now so start acting like it" the taller one replied.

"Come on Raven give the kid a break, not everyone has to be an a kill joy like you" the brunette said to the older of the two dark haired pilots.

"No one asked for your opinion Blake so can it" Raven barked.

"Watch who you talk to like that, after all being pilot of the Gairyuki I am your superior"

"How's being pilot of the freak of a zoid make you superior to me in any way?"

"It's the most advanced, and if I'm not mistaken you have the big fat by-product of the original Genosaurer project" Blake smirked knowing he was winding Raven up.

"Well why don't you prove how superior you and your zoid are, I'm always happy to kick someone's ass" Raven said but before either of them could get another word out a certain white haired Regent walk up to them.

"I couldn't help but overhear your arguments boy, how are the zoids doing" Prozen said with just a hint of a smile on his face.

"Dad, the Fuhrer was awesome" Vega said running up to the man that had adopted all three of them. Prozen just smiled a little more and patted Vega on the head.

"Yeah they're nice, I could feel the power" Blake said and Raven nodded not really wanting to talk.

"Good, just remember how privileged you are, after all each of these zoids chose you as their pilots" Prozen said and all his 'sons' nodded. "So I assume you've sent a message to the Republic"

"One they won't forget" Raven said with a smirk.

"But I think we should finish the chapter, make sure they learn the whole thing" Blake said matching Raven's smirk.

"Maybe another time, we have to do a diagnostics of your zoids. This was after all their first battle" Prozen said taking his hand off Vega's head.

"Hey dad are you gonna be with us tonight, we could watch a movie or something" the young pilot said with a pleading look.

"Sorry Vega I'm busy, being Regent isn't an easy job but it's one I'm honored to have" Prozen said to him and then walked away. Raven walked over to Vega and gave him a light tap on the head.

"For the last time runt we're in a war, get that into your tiny brain" he said and then walked away.

"Don't worry about him Vega, come let's go to town and see what we get" Blake said and Vega beamed. The two then walked off leaving their three destructive machines to be checked over.

* * *

Review please, I want some feedback. Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Here' the second chapter. Sorry about the delay my USB drive got lost.

* * *

Imperial Base, 5:52 PM

Raven looked up at the three zoids in the hanger; they were all being checked especially the equipment for their charged particle guns such as tail vents, foot locks and what enabled them to gather said particles. Raven ran the list threw his mind.

"_The Geno Breaker uses a charged particle convertor which just looks like some fancy vent to me. The Berserk Fuhrer uses those…egg beaters to magnetically gather the particles and the Gairyuki absorbs energy with those weird ray absorbing things. How did Prozen come up with stuff like this"_ he thought and then closed his eyes as he remembered how they were given the zoids.

(Flashback)

Prozen's Lab, 2:11 PM

The three boys stood in awe, it was enough of a surprise to see an entire secret laboratory that was literally under their noses but the sight of the three tyrannosaur zoids now left them completely speechless for several minutes at the gaped at them. The Geno Breaker was in the center and with the Berserk Fuhrer and Gairyuki flanking its right and left in that order and the area had been cleared of all other personnel.

"Well, what do you think?" Prozen asked after he thought they had enough time to recover from the shock.

"These, are _byproducts_? They look like top class machines" Blake said to him with disbelief in his voice.

"We say byproduct but in truth they are improvements on the old Genosaurer project" Prozen answered with that everlasting smirk on his face even though he really didn't want to have to explain the whole thing to them again.

"And you're just giving them to us, no test or anything?" Raven asked not wanting to accept the zoids with strings attached.

"If you can pilot them then they're yours" Prozen answered and was caught a bit off guard when Vega ran up and hugged him.

"You're the best dad on the whole of Zi" the young pilot said as he beamed at Prozen who's smirk turned into a small but genuine smile for just a few second before going back how it was.

"Blake, why don't you try first" Prozen said patting Vega on the head who giggled childishly while Raven was still too mesmerized by the zoids to scold Vega's immaturity like usual.

"Um, alright" Blake said a bit intimidated by the three zoids. He walked up to them and felt something inside that drew him towards the Gairyuki, he looked at the zoid which was looking right back at him. He shook it off and went for the Breaker instead. The zoid opened its chest mounted cockpit and the seat slid out until it was at ground level, Blake sat down in the chair which immediately slid back up into the zoid.

As soon as he put his hands on the controls the Breaker roared angrily and abruptly tilted forwards cause Blake to be thrown out and onto the floor. He groaned as he slowly got into a crouching stance, if it hadn't been for the intense training and hardening they were put through he was probably have broken something but then the angry roar of the Geno Breaker caught his attention as the zoid looked down at him.

The zoid lifted its foot and brought it down over Blake who closed his eyes and waited for the sudden crushing death but after a while the old sound he heard was metal hitting metal and the ever disgruntled roar of the red zoid. He opened his eyes to see the Gairyuki holding onto the Breaker's leg with its jaws, Blake wasted no time in getting up and moving away after which the blue zoid let go of the Breaker's leg. The red zoid's foot came down with a loud resonating thump as it growled at the Gairyuki who hissed back in a response.

"Blake are you okay?" Vega asked as he tugged on the older pilot's arm. Raven and Prozen just looked on eyes slightly widened at what had just happened.

"Yeah Vega, I'm fine" Blake answered not for one second taking his eyes off the two zoids. Then he began to walk forward again but stopped when he felt Vega still holding onto his arm. "It's okay Vega, I'll be alright" he reassured and Vega reluctantly let go. Blake kept moving towards the zoid but this time followed that feeling inside and went towards the Gairyuki, the zoid lowered its head and opened the cockpit. Blake got it and paused before touching the controls. With a heavy sigh he strapped himself in and placed his hand on the controls.

The zoid closed its cockpit and lifted its head. Prozen went truly wide eyed at how calm the zoid was to have a pilot in it. Blake relaxed in the seat and let a smile come across his face as he felt something right about piloting this zoid. The Gairyuki felt the same way, Blake's calm, laid back and understanding personality was just what it wanted, the other imperial soldiers where just to tense.

"I wanna go next" Vega said and ran up to the Fuhrer before anyone could object. He stopped and beamed at the large white zoid which tilted its head to look down at him. The Fuhrer could feel Vega's energetic and playful nature radiating from the young boy.

"Come on I want to pilot you, you're not as scary as the big red one" Vega said to the zoid which then lowered its head and opened that cockpit. Vega quickly jumped in and held onto the controls after strapping himself in. The Berserk Fuhrer raised its head and closed the cockpit for once not doing its namesake when a pilot dared to touch it. "He feels perfect!" Vega exclaimed over the zoid's external speakers and Prozen just nodded. The Fuhrer growled in acceptance, the boy's attitude was much better than the boring and strict soldiers that tried to pilot it all the other times.

"Well I guess it's my turn" Raven said and made a small gulp so no one would see, this was one of those few times he felt at least a pinch of fear after seeing how the Breaker reacted to Blake. "And you're the only one left" he said narrowing his eyes at the zoid which tilted it's head to look right at him and in Raven's mind narrowed its eyes to glare at him too. He walked over to the zoid who lowered the seat to the ground like it always did before sending an unworthy soldier running or left them flattened on the floor. Raven stared at the seat for a while and then looked back at Prozen who just gave him a very small reassuring smile. Raven didn't return the smile; he just turned back and sat in the seat which promptly slid back into the zoids chest. Raven got ready to jump and run if the zoid where to do the same it did to Blake but strangely the Breaker closed its cockpit and stayed calm even when Raven held onto the controls. The Breaker could feel Raven's cold and hostile nature, much better than those relatively soft soldiers that thought they had the guts to pilot it before.

"Unbelievable" Prozen muttered seeing how docile the three zoids acted with pilots in them. He then smirked. "Get ready to battle test them" he said.

(End flashback)

Raven opened his eyes only to see Blake standing right in front of him with a slightly curious look.

"What are you thinking about Raven?" the older of the two asked.

"None of your business Blake" Raven replied coldly narrowing his eyes at the other imperial pilot who just smirked a little and shook his head.

"We're brothers, we should be able to tell each other anything" Blake told him.

"You're not my real brother, the only one I share a shred of DNA with is Vega" Raven said turning around to leave the hanger.

"Well that doesn't seem to make much a difference as to how you treat us, so just tell me what's on your mind"

"Ugh, why do you always want to know what's in my head. Can't you just leave me in peace for once" Raven said turning back towards Blake with teeth bared and hand balled into fists.

"It's what older brother do Raven, just making sure you're okay" Blake said unaffected by Raven's actions. The younger dark haired pilot just scoffed before turning around and heading for a door.

"I'm fourteen, I don't need to be checked up on" he said as he opened the door only to come face to face with another boy about his age and height. The boy had light brown hair, light blue eyes and seemed nervous. He stood straight with a laptop held to his side and what looked like a Bluetooth headset on his left ear.

"Um, h-hello Raven" he answered awkwardly mustering up a smile. Raven just narrowed his eyes at the boy before walking right past him and down a hall.

"Oh Luke you here" Blake said walking up to the boy. "I take it that you dad is here too?" he asked and Luke simply nodded. "Good, come on I'll show you where Vega is" he said and walked down a hall in the opposite direction to the way Raven went with Luke following him.

Republican Base, 6:11 PM

Three Shield Ligers pulled into the hanger and came to a stop when they reached their parking spaces, the cockpits opened and one pilot jumped out from each. One had dark brown hair which was spikey at the front and pulled into a ponytail at the back, black eyes and a red mark resembling a bandage on the left side of his face. The other had blonde hair and turquoise eyes while the last one had dark blue hair and red eyes. All of them looked to be no more than sixteen; the brown haired one in fact looked as though he was even just fourteen.

"Hey Bit what you think could've done that?" the blue haired one asked the blonde.

"I don't know RD" Bit replied. "Any ideas Van?" he asked the other one.

"Not a clue, not even a Gojulas' cannons would be able to do that much destruction in that amount of time" the brown haired pilot replied. Just then a man with blonde hair, light blue eye and a light blue wide 'V' like mark under his left eye came up to them and the three boys saluted professionally.

"I'm glad you all got back here" the man said also saluting for a seconds which caused the boys to end their solute too.

"Major Herman, we have some disturbing news" Bit said.

"We already know. We saw the tape from some camera's that where set up there" Herman told the three who all went a bit wide eyed.

"So you saw the zoids that did it?" RD asked.

"Yes and they were like nothing I've ever seen. Get some rest and we'll have a general meeting first thing in the morning" Herman said. The three nodded and saluted once more before walking off to their rooms to rest. "Your fathers would be proud to see you like this" Herman said silently looking at them leave.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

After quite some time, finally here is the 3rd chapter! I'll be sure to get back in the groove of this and fix all spelling errors of the last two chapters.

* * *

Republican Base, 10:21 AM

In the meeting room of the base a man sat in a chair, back to the door and table as he stared intensely at a large screen ahead of him. His blue eyes never even blinked, his stern face didn't twitch as he watched the horrific scene unfolding in front of him. On the screen before him showed the event from yesterday, the carnage of the three Tyrannosaur-like zoids. The film continued, showing the strange process these monsters went through, and not too long after three bright lights that materialized in their mouths.

"What, is that?" Herman said to himself as his eyes widened. He had never seen a weapon like this and he couldn't help but gasp just a little as they fired with such force that even these seemingly anchored zoids recoiled a bit. Seconds after the weapons where fired the screen was engulfed in flames and then went to static.

"Well that's the end of that field cam." A familiar voice said from behind Herman. Quickly spinning his chair around he saw that Bit as well as Van and RD were standing in the doorway and it seemed they'd been there for a while too.

"So," Van spoke up as he stepped into the room. "That's what went on yesterday huh? These things pack quite the punch." He spoke rather calmly even after what he had just witnessed. All three of the young pilots walked in and took a seat. For the while Bit looked rather excited but RD looked either stunned or very impressed, no one could make out which it was. Van on the other hand was completely calm.

"Yes, Van. It would seem we're dealing with some seriously heavy fire power." Herman said as he stood up and nodded a greeting to the three young men in front of him. Glancing back at the static displaying screen he then spoke again. "I've never seen neither Zoids nor weapons like these in my entire life."

"Neither of we." Van spoke up, eyes glued to the screen as the memories of seeing it all in person flooded back. "Sir, I think it's best we try to get a closer look at these mystery Zoids." He said as he turned his attention to Herman.

"But we don't even know where they are, or where they came from." RD piped up, directed at Van.

"I bet you it's from the Empire." Bit added as he put on a challenging smile and balled his hand into a fist. "Why else would they have only taken out a troop of our Zoids?"

Herman nodded, holding his chin in between his index finger and his thumb. "Good point, Bit. But how would you three plan on finding them?" He raised a brow as his eyes shifted from one to the other. While Van and Bit appeared to now be thinking up a plan, RD was rather quick to answer.

"We won't look for them," This granted him odd looks from the others in the room, but he wasn't finished. "We'll make them come to us! If the Empire has some new Zoids then they'll want to use every opportunity to test them out."

"Go on…" Herman said, furrowing his brows a little, the plan so far not sitting too well with him.

"We'll just enter the enemy lines an-" Before RD could finish he was cut off but the loud bang of Herman slamming his hand onto the desk.

"Not a chance! Just you three entering enemy lines is far too dangerous." He said sternly, almost glaring at the blue haired pilot in a way that made it clear he wasn't leaving any room for argument. Despite this look, Van still decided to speak against their Captain.

"With all due respect, sir, the intel that we could gain from luring them out is well worth the risk. If anything goes wrong, we'll just retreat back to our own territory." He said, staring Herman right in the eyes as the Captain turned his gaze to Van.

"Plus, the more Zoids the harder it'll be to high-tail it outta there." Bit added.

Herman's eyes slowly shifted downwards, staring at the table as he thought about the idea he was just now presented with. With a heavy sigh he stood completely straight, folding his arms behind his back as he nodded. "Permission granted. Get ready to mobilize by noon, sharp." He said, gaining a nod from each of the young soldiers before him.

Imperial Base, 10:43 AM

"Wow, Luke! You did this all on your own!" The youthful voice of Vega ripped through the usually somewhat peaceful room where he and his 'brothers' often stayed. His eyes were glued on the screen of Luke's laptop.

"Y-yeah, I did." Luke said rather shyly as he scratched the back of his head. "It's still in development, but it's well underway." He smiled as he closed the laptop and get up off the floor where he and Vega where sitting.

"That look way better than the Zoids video games I've played! It look so real, it's awesome!" Vega exclaimed as he grinned at the other boy, also getting up off the floor. "You should put the Fury in there."

"Thanks Vega, I'm glad you liked it." Luke said with a nod. "I'll…try, not much data to go by yet but I'll figure something out."

Leaning against a wall, positioned just so he could see was Blake who smiled just a little at the display. He'd seen what was on the laptop and was himself impressed, though he chose not to express it. He glanced over to his left to look at Raven who, as usual, couldn't care less about what the others where doing. He seemed quite contempt sitting in his chair and reading a rather large book. Blake just shook his head a little before returning his attention to the younger ones.

"So Luke, is your father here?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, he's with your dad again." Luke said as he turned towards Blake and then gave him a questioning look. "What are they working on anyways? It seems so important."

Blake didn't answer right away, thinking of the three Zoids given to him, Vega and Raven. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." He tilted his head downwards and closed his eyes and he thought 'Could there be more?'

Prozen's Lab, 10:45 AM

A single eye looked through the crystal clear glass, the other blocked by its owners own hair as a small smirk played on the face of the very some person, Alpha Richter. The man stood with his arms behind his back, gazing out at the floor of the lab from the high room where he currently was. "So, things are well under way I'm assuming." He said to the figure sitting behind him as his eyes locked onto the three destructive Zoids.

"Well under way." Prozen spoke up as he stared at the other man from the large chair where he sat. "As those three demonstrated, the Charged Particle Gun has been perfected and is performing even better than we expected."

"Excellent, then we can move on to more pressing matters." Alpha said as he nodded just a little and then turned 180 degrees to face Prozen. "My men have been well at it working on the structures. Their size was a bite of an issue at first, but we've managed." He finished with a light chuckle which brought the smallest of smirks to Prozen's face.

"At this rate we'll be finished well before the previously calculated date, and I'll fina-" Before he could finish he was cut off by the blaring sound of an alarm. This particular alarm signaled that someone unwanted at entered their own boundaries.

"Prozen, sir. We have intruders. What's the course of action?" A voice sounded through the small comm link installed in his collar.

"Hm," Prozen allowed a sinister smile to grace his lips. "Allow the boys to take care of it. The more testing the better."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, not and actual new chapter. I'd just like to say that I'm going to be editing some of the older chapters to fix any grammatical errors, and also that I haven't forgotten about this story. I will definitely be continuing it. Thank you to all those who are following this story, you guys really help encourage me.


End file.
